Just Friends
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Chad and Gabriella are just friends. But what happens when Chad writes a song for Gabriella, and she reads it? ChadriellaChadella.
1. Just Friends

Just Friends

a King Author IV story

Summary: Chad and Gabriella are just friends. But what happens when Chad writes a song for Gabriella, and she reads it? Chadriella/Chadella.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE: Just Friends

Chad and Gabriella walked down the halls of East High, casual as ever, like they didn't care for anything in the world.

"So, you wanna go to the movies? I don't have anything else to do today. And today's Friday! My schedule should be full on Friday," Gabriella told Chad.

"It should?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I'm head cheerleader, duh. Anyway, I hear Underdog is pretty good," Gabriella said.

"Underdog? If you want to see it, I guess I'll see it, too," Chad said. He wasn't a fan of dog movies. The ones he watched were all about the same thing. Boy finds dog, they have good times together, Mom finds out, boy has to get rid of dog, boy takes dog to an open field and throws a Frisbee/football/stick and tells it to fetch, it fetches and comes back, the boy tells the dog he hates him, boy runs off, couple of weeks later the dog is in trouble, boy finds out and rescues him, then his mom says he can keep him and everything ends happily ever after. So predictable.

"Cool. Can you pick me up?" Gabi asked in a voice you can't say no to.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven and we can catch the 7:10 movie," Chad said turning to their homeroom. Chad followed behind her and took a seat behind her.

"Hey, head cheerleader. Since it's your first time being a cheerleader, a head one at that, you'll have to properly inducted," a boy said who was sitting beside her. He puckered out his lips and closed his eyes.

"As if Troy. Who would want to kiss _those_ lips?" Gabriella asked just a little too loudly. Every girl in the room raised their hand.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked blankly. She turned around in her seat to see what Chad was doing. He was writing something in his notebook, gently humming.

_There she is again _

_The girl I'm in love with _

_It's cool we're just friends _

_We walk the halls at school _

_We know it's casual _

_Its cool we're just…_

He looked up to see Gabriella looking at the words. He quickly jerked it up so Gabriella couldn't see what he was writing. On the cover of the notebook, it had written in Chad's handwriting: Chad's Lyric NOTE Book.

The word lyric had two lines going through it so it read Chad's NOTE Book.

"What was it that you were writing?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, notes! That's it! Yeah, notes," Chad lied.

"We're in homeroom. We have no notes to take," Gabriella said.

"Notes? Who said I'm writing notes. I could be writing anything in my secretive notebook that's for my eyes only and nobody else's," Chad replied. "Especially you."

"Me? How come I can't read it? I'm your best friend. You can trust me. Anything you have written in that journal, I can take it," Gabriella told Chad with a face you couldn't say no to.

"No." Guess it wasn't a good enough face.

"Hello class! Welcome to the first Friday of the year! With every first Friday of the year, we also have auditions for our Fall Musicale, this time titled Autumn Leaves. If this is successful enough, a follow up musicale will be in the winter entitled Winter Snow…" Mrs. Darbus began.

Chad began scribbling in his notebook again, finishing what he started.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang. Chad quickly closed his notebook and got his books ready for the next few classes. When he came out of homeroom, Gabriella was waiting for him.

"Ready to walk the halls?" Gabriella asked, taking his arm in hers.

"We know it's casual," Chad remarked as they walked to their next classes.

**This is my first Chadriella or Chadella, whatever you want to call it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Anyway, read and review.**


	2. Feelings

Just Friends

a King Author IV story

Summary: Chad and Gabriella are just friends. But what happens when Chad writes a song for Gabriella, and she reads it? Chadriella/Chadella.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO: Feelings

"Hey, Gabi," Chad said as she got in his car.

"Hey, Chaddi." She always did that and it always made him mad.

"I was happy until you said that," Chad said, fake pouting.

"I'm sorry," Gabi said as if she was talking to a baby. "Will a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe," Chad said. Any excuse for her to kiss him would be okay.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Better?" she asked, coming out of her baby voice.

"Better. Look, I left my cell phone at the house and I need it, so we're going to be a little bit late. Is that okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. They won't show anything but a thousand previews for movies coming out in the next fifteen years.

Chad drove back to his house. When he got there, his parents were at home watching TV.

"Hey," he said as he walked upstairs.

"Hello, Gabriella!" his mom exclaimed. She smiled and followed Chad upstairs to his room.

Chad searched around his room for his phone. As he was doing it, Gabriella took the time to see what his room looked.

It was neat, everything was in its place, a couple of trophies, pictures, and a Wii beside his TV.

"Dang! I can't find it!" Chad exclaimed. "You can stay in here and see if you find something, I'll check in the other rooms."

He left and Gabriella's eyes fell on the notebook he had in class earlier that day.

She crept cautiously over to it and opened it up. There were lots of lyrics in their. They were all written by him. She flipped through when she found one that had her name on it.

'Just Friends. Written and performed by Chad Danforth. Dedicated to Gabriella Montez.'

She went on to read the lyrics.

_**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...**_

_**I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends **_

_**If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends**_

_**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends**_

"Found it!" Chad yelled. Gabriella quickly put the notebook where it was and acted normal.

"Okay. Let's go," Gabriella said.

_Chad has feelings for me? There must be some other girl named Gabriella Montez out there. I don't know. It's just…strange. _Gabriella thought.

———————————————————————————

**Chapter two! Read and review!**


	3. Kiss Kiss

Just Friends

a King Author IV story

Summary: Chad and Gabriella are just friends. But what happens when Chad writes a song for Gabriella, and she reads it? Chadriella/Chadella.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE: Kiss Kiss

Gabriella couldn't pay attention to Underdog. She was too busy thinking about the song Chad wrote for her. She kept staring at him, she couldn't help it.

Chad never noticed it though. He was into the movie. If the movie theaters caught on fire, he wouldn't know even if someone yelled in his ear to get out.

Now, Gabriella saw Chad in two ways.

The first was the 'Hey, Chad' in a friendly we're-just-friends-and-nothing-more way. That was how she saw him before she discovered the song.

The second was the 'Um, Chad?' in a strange I-can't-believe-he-has-feelings-for-me way. She was confused on whether she liked Chad or not.

Finally, Chad turned to her and said, "What? Is there something on me? Get it off."

"Um, yeah! Let me just get it off," she said. Nothing was really on him; she just had the urge to touch him.

She acted like she was wiping something off on his cheek. _What soft cheeks. Basketball players aren't supposed to have soft skin,_ she thought.

Then, Chad got up and everyone left the movie.

"What's going on?" she asked Chad.

"Uh, the movie's over?" Chad said smartly.

"Right," she said getting up from her seat and following Chad out of the theaters. They silently walked to his car until Gabriella broke the silence.

"So, Chad. Do you like someone?" Gabriella said, hoping he would say he did, but didn't like them anymore.

"Maybe," he said. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just that, well, we're friends, right? And friends always tell each other if they like someone or not. And, well, to be honest, you haven't said anything of that nature," Gabriella said.

Chad was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes, I do like someone," he finally said.

It was quiet again, as they had to get in the car.

"You gonna tell me who it is?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, no. If I tell you who it is, you might not like it," he said, starting up his car and backing up. "Why are you asking so many questions, anyway?"

_Oh, no. I have to tell the truth. Maybe I can make up a lie. I want to know because… because… I got nothing. Guess the truth has to come out, _Gabriella thought.

"When you were searching for your cell phone, I saw the notebook you had earlier this morning in homeroom. When I turned around to see what you were writing, you hid it from me. So, I decided to see what was in it. It was a book of lyrics you've written, and I saw one dedicated to me," Gabriella said. "It was called Just Friends."

"Yeah, so I guess you found out, huh? No, I don't like you. I… love you," Chad said nervously. "Hence the first verse. 'There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. It's cool, we're just friends'."

"I know Chad, but I… I don't love _or_ like you. At least I don't think I do," Gabriella admitted. She glanced at Chad, and saw the third version of Chad.

The 'Ooh, Chad,' in an I-love-you way. But she couldn't say 'Never mind, I love you now', could she?

"I guess I'm just freaked out by the friend loving friend thing. I've seen it on TV shows and movies, but I never thought I'd ever experience it," Gabriella said.

It was quiet again. Nothing was said until Chad pulled up to Gabriella's house.

"Bye," Chad said.

Gabriella looked at Chad again. He looked at her. She leaned in to his face so close that if he went half a centimeter, their lips would be touching.

Chad came the rest of the way and their lips touched. It wasn't a romantic kiss, just their lips were touching.

They pulled away slowly.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Gabriella said getting out of his car and running up to her house.

She ran upstairs and to her room. She fell back on her bed and said, "I love Chad!"

———————————————————————————

**There's nothing to say, so I guess I'll say**: **Read and Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Just Friends and East Northumberland are on hiatus. I have loads of homework, and it's hard to update. BUT in October, I'll pick them back up. Also, I'll do a one-,two-, or three-shot for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I'm also thinking of doing a new every other month starting in January. That's all!

P.S. I'm still a Vanessa Supporter. Also, Jordan Pruitt's (Jump to the Rhythm, Outside Looking In) CD is awesome! On her YouTube, it says she's starting to write songs for her 2nd album!


	5. If We Were A Movie

Just Friends

a d'Luxx story

Summary: Chad and Gabriella are just friends. But what happens when Chad writes a song for Gabriella, and she reads it? Chadriella/Chadella.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR: If We Were A Movie

Everyone was shocked at school on Monday when Chad and Gabriella weren't walking together.

Rumors were being spread throughout the school. "I heard he was abusing her" was one. "It's a racism thing" was another.

But only Chad and Gabriella knew what the real problem was. Even though they liked the kiss, it would be awkward to be with a friend who you kissed.

"So Gabriella," Troy said sounding out every syllable in her name, "What's with you and Chad?"

"What do you mean what's with me and Chad? Nothing's with me and Chad!" Gabriella said.

"I know you're hiding something. I know you. Tell me what happened. You can trust me!" Troy said.

"I can trust you? What about the time I told you that I secretly pick my nose when no one's looking?" Gabriella quizzed.

"That was sixth grade!" Troy argued.

"It was still a secret! I'm gonna tell you anyway, because Dear Diary just won't do it," Gabriella said. She brought her voice down to a whisper when she started to explain. "I found this song in Chad's room and it was dedicated to me. I read the lyrics and it was about he was in love with me but we were just friends. I finally confronted him about it. He admitted his feelings, and I told him I don't love or like him. Until I kissed him."

She looked around to see everybody in the classroom gathered around her and Troy. They knew the whole story now.

Chad walked in the class. Everybody stared at him.

"Why's everybody staring at me?" Chad asked, taking the only available seat, which was behind Gabriella.

"I don't know," Gabriella said.

"Look, Gabriella. We need to talk about this. We can't avo—"

"Mr. Danforth! I see you will be joining Ms. Montez in detention after school," Mrs. Darbus said.

"What for?" Gabriella asked.

"Talking while I'm talking, why else?" Mrs. Darbus continued her lecture.

"We'll talk about it in detention," Chad told Gabi.

"You've been invited to detention tomorrow, too," Mrs. Darbus spoke again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad caught up with Gabriella outside of the auditorium.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Gabriella replied, barely audible.

The walked to the stage and started painting what needed to be painted.

They noticed they were the only two in there. Mrs. Darbus obviously trusted them.

"Did you kiss me to make me feel better about you not loving me or did you do it because you wanted to?" Chad asked.

Gabriella, slightly taken aback by his question, said, "Well… see… I…"

"Just answer the question," Chad ordered.

"Both," Gabriella said. "I didn't want things to be awkward between us, so I kissed you. But that made things awkward."

"So what's that mean? Are we still friends? Or… a couple?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I _do_ love you, but, that would be… can just be friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Wait, hold up. You love me and I love you. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"And you want to be… _friends_? Why do I think that's stupid? Can you answer that, Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"It's not stupid! It's logical! Things like this only happen on made-for-TV movies and in fantasy worlds where unicorns prance around in pink gardens! Chad, you're my friend, I _can't_ be in love with you!" Gabriella explained.

"Why not? You don't want us to be like a TV movie?" Chad asked.

"Chad, if we were a movie—"

"It'd be a major hit. But, I guess you're into reality shows, huh?" Chad interrupted.

"Reality shows? No! If we were a movie, we'd crash and burn!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well I hope this crash and burns you," Chad said, throwing the paintbrush on the ground and walked off.

"Ah! Bravo! That was brilliant!" Mrs. Darbus said from out in the seats.

Gabriella just left and followed after Chad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thirty minutes of searching, she found Chad sitting on a bench at the back of school.

"Chad…" she said gently.

"Just go away. Crash and burn, remember?"

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see _

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in _

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing _

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

"What happened to crash and burn?" Chad asked.

"A mechanic and a fireman came," Gabriella said, taking a seat beside him.

———————————————————————————

**I really didn't like this chapter. I guess this is just filler. And I have writer's block, so if you have any suggestions, PM me or put it in your review! Anyway, I got those lyrics from A-Z Lyrics. Read and review!**


End file.
